


Syzygy

by The_Word_Arranger



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Symbolic Implosion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9625457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Word_Arranger/pseuds/The_Word_Arranger
Summary: Helios doesn’t know who assigned them their task names. He thinks that whoever it was didn’t know them at all, because they couldn’t possibly have gotten it more wrong.Selene doesn’t know who assigned them their task names. He thinks they must have studied their files very carefully, because they got it exactly right.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had a reader leave a lovely comment on one of my previous A/B/O flavored works talking about how whoever gave Selene and Helios their task names didn’t do such a great job on which was which. When I finally got around to responding to their comment (447 days later because I lost my password and I am the absolute worst,) it really got me thinking about the meanings associated with their task names. I thought it would be a fun drabble to write, so I asked Helios and Selene for their opinions. They got back to me at 3:30 in the morning in a hazy mess of symbolism and esoteric nonsense.
> 
> As always, I have no beta and I suck at grammar. Constructive criticism is encouraged.
> 
> All love to HamletMachine!
> 
> ***

Helios doesn’t know who assigned them their task names. He thinks that whoever it was didn’t know them at all, because they couldn’t possibly have gotten it more wrong.

Selene is the center of his universe these days, pulling Helios irresistibly towards him in unending spirals. He thinks that it has been this way since they first met, since he first came under Selene’s influence, and he’s not sure he could break free even if he wanted to. 

Selene blazes hot in everything he does. Helios has seen how fast Selene’s temper can flare up, and has felt the sharp, burning lash of his tongue. He’s also melted in the heat of his intimate embrace, been incinerated in Selene’s smoldering fervor. Helios doesn’t lack for passion, but he is more measured, more serene, in this as in all things. He wasn’t so in the cataclysm of his youth, but he thinks he has reached his halcyon days with Selene warm and nurturing beside him.

Selene’s mind is blinding brilliance. Helios is no slouch, but Selene is light years ahead of him. He sees to the truth of problems and finds solutions, his intellect turning away like the some mysteriously complex antikythera mechanism. 

Helios believes he is good at what he does, but he knows that he shines brighter with Selene at his side.

***

Selene doesn’t know who assigned them their task names. He thinks they must have studied their files very carefully, because they got it exactly right. 

Helios is self-confident in a way that Selene isn’t; he is a bright and steady presence when Selene feels like he is spinning out of control. He thinks that without Helios beside him, guiding him, he would never reach his full potential. Helios grounds him when he would otherwise fly through life like a comet: brilliant at times, otherwise alone and forgotten. 

Helios has a warm, almost magnetic personality, and he makes friends easily. People turn towards him and open up to reveal their secrets. Selene is more comfortable on the periphery, preferring the illusion of autonomy he gains as a satellite figure. He works best alone, only coming to center stage for major events in saros cycles, otherwise opting to exert his influence more obliquely.

Helios is honest, always presenting the same face, his true face, to everyone. Selene knows he is more duplicitous, more capricious. He looks to Helios as a compass when he gets lost in the darker shadows of himself. Helios sees the truth of who he is, beautiful and ugly alike, and loves him the same. 

Selene believes he is good at what he does, but he knows it is Helios’ faith in him that makes him truly brilliant.

***

**Author's Note:**

> How do you see it?


End file.
